


Window Messages

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn is very smol, Autumn just hates moving, Bisexual Character, F/M, Homophobic Language, Pansexual Character, Tickle Fights, Window Messages, fluff in later chapters, kinda slow burn, not until later, petty bickering, sona is kinda annoyed about new neighbors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Sona realizes the moving truck is pulling up in the house next to his, all hope at a good summer seems to fade away. Especially when a kid his age steps out.Autumn is still sulking over moving across state and leaving everything she knows behind when she realizes the family next door has a kid her age. Maybe this kid will make her summer a bit better.It’s hard for Sona to hate her when she’s only a window message away.





	1. Oh God, New People

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing how Sona and Autumn met.

Very few things did Sona loathe about his life. This house he lived in was one of them. He didn’t really understand why everything was so cramped in such a rural neighborhood. Houses were tall, not wide. Yards were small. Why were there so many darn houses?

He huffs, presses his cheek on his hand. Honestly, he didn’t understand why the town wasn’t huge with farms. They were so out there on winding roads that having houses this cramped didn’t make sense. He was there, pondering the oddity of it all for the five millionth time when a huge white truck started coming down the street.

Trucks were normal and expected, but moving trucks? The boys eyes eagerly followed it, seeing it slow down as it passed his house.

‘Oh goodness, no!’ Sona thought, abandoning his observations to run downstairs, “Mom! Mom! Did you know about the new people? Did you? Look!” He grabbed her sleeve, all but dragging the shorter woman the the window on the front of the house. Loe and behold, the moving truck had parked outside the house to their right.

“Well, that’s surprising,” she mumbles, turning away to presumably find her husband and point out the neighbors. Sona kept his face pressed to the glass, watching as another vehicle, a SUV this time, crammed itself into the driveway beside the moving truck. 

Sona was really baffled, expecting the residents to be adults seeking the county (Sona found the romanticizing of the country quite hilarious). He heard the front door unlocking and followed his parents out eagerly. No single adults should need a van. The boy leaned on the banisters of the porch, not that it was hard to see or anything. The houses were crammed together, even though the driveways were rather distanced. Sona really thinks the houses were too tightly packed when he thinks about the fact his bedroom window had the outstreching fabric under it to keep the area below dry. He still wasn’t sure why that was, but knew one thing for certain. He wanted no neighbors because just like their house, a canopy was bordering the first floor. The neighboring house’s window was only 4 feet away, he guessed. That’s how it looked to him, anyway.

Someone jumped out of the car, catching his attention. He could hear their voice, chattering at the others as they walked around the car. Sona couldn’t help but note the slightly sway they had in their step, almost like the poor person was about to fall over any moment. He heard his parents musing behind him, but the boy’s attention was glued to this person.  
They popped open the back hatch, giggling and talking to the beings, no they were dogs, in the back. The first dog jumped down, licking all over the person- which Sona notes was female- and wagging it’s tail. She shoved him off and talked to the other. He could hear her saying something about “Penny” being old and fat. The dog, apparently called Penny. He thought it was fitting, both dogs looked almost orange. The unnamed dog was sniffing around the grass when it seemed to notice something. 

Immediately the dog started barking, which startled Sona and the other people. The girl, and the family that had finally clambered from the cars, all turned in his direction. Someone called the dog to get it’s attention away from the family. The girl smiled and waved at them. Sona wasn’t sure what to do, so he just stiffly waved back. 

The admittedly large group of people were back to unpacking, so Sona followed his family back into the house for the sake of avoiding the awkwardness of being caught watching. He really only wonder one thing as he sat down on the couch; why did it have to be dogs?


	2. Who Are You, Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sona doesn’t get cats and dogs. Autumn can’t shut her mouth.

Sona almost screamed when he saw a big orange cat in the new neighbor’s yard. With those dogs he didn’t know how safe the kitty would be. Despite living in his house for years, Sona constantly had that heart stopping moment of slipping down the stairs when he ran down them. Thanks to the warm weather, time wasn’t wasted by putting on shoes. To his horror, the fat tabby was already on the opposing house’s porch by the time Sona had flung the backdoor open.

The boy leaned on the wood fencing separating the two yards. “Here, kitty, kitty. I’m not gonna hurt you,” he called to cat, nearly bouncing with the coils of anxiety he felt. The cat had just turned its head his way when the neighbors door slid open.

“Already sniffed your way through the yard, boy?” The voice cooed, stepping outside and sitting down. The kitty head-butted the girl’s hand, bathing in her affection. Tabby-cat kept facing his direction, seeming to try and pry his owner’s attention to Sona.

She did, in fact, look behind her and see Sona. He figured he looked like a creep, leaning over the fence and staring at the duo. She said something else to the cat, picking him up and waking to Sona. The cat looked like it hated being held, but tolerated her until she’d made the few steps across the yard to the border. 

“Hello!” She chirped, holding the kitty up against her a bit higher, “I see you’ve already met Cringle,” she rubbed the cat’s head, and it purred loud. 

Sona took the moment to take her in. Her curly hair looked almost orange where the sun hit it, despite its brown color. She was also a lot shorter than he expected, at least a head shorter than him. Glasses, too, and upon a better look, bifocals. “Yeah, he’s your cat, right? I mean, I hadn’t seen him around until today..” Sona literally wanted to scream at himself, because obviously this was her cat.

“Well, he’s my brother’s,” she grunts when he jumps out of her arms, head-butting her leg one last time before running off to the house again. “He doesn’t like being held, but he’s a nice cat,” she looked up at Sona. “What’s your name?”

“Sona. Yours?” 

“Autumn.” They were left in awkward silence, until Autumn spoke up, “I’m heading into ninth grade. Are you?” 

Sona nodded, “Same.” Another heavy silence. Even though he’d just met her, Sona couldn’t deny wanting to talk more and more to Autumn. Maybe it was the newness of her, or the fact she was his age, either way he wouldn’t let the exchange die there. “Where did you come from?”

Autumn lit up, smiling, “West Virginia! Nobody really knows about the place I used to live, well, I mean, most people even there didn’t know it exists! We’re only like, two hours from here. Which kinda sucks, it’s a lot harder for Pat to come visit.” She continues on the talk about her best friend, who was apparently called Pat. It was only after Autumn was about to start on a different topic that she realized her rambling. 

Her cheeks were bright red, which he noted was a bright contrast to her pale skin, “Oh, gee! I’m so sorry! I talk a lot and don’t realize how long I’ve been talking and one word leads to another topic, and-“ Autumn puffed up her cheeks with annoyance, folding her arms. “Exactly,” she mumbled. 

Autumn looked up to the boy when giggles started from him. She frowned, then started chuckling along with him. Sona thought her annoyed face was oddly charming. As their laughs started to quiet, she glanced to her house. “If I don’t leave soon, my brothers going to start picking on me,” with a sigh she leaned a bit closer, resting her arms on the fence. Sona made sure there was space, arms beside her’s. 

He watched with interest and she bounced on her feet slightly, “Hey, I really think you’re a cool person, though. Maybe I can talk to you later?” Sona couldn’t help the smile at her words, nodding. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not far away, clearly,” he motioned to the close by windows, feeling the realization her brother might have that room. “Wait, do you or your brother sleep there?”

“I do. I may have a problem with decorating and my stuff didn’t go into the other room well.” There was the sound of a door opening then a woman’s voice shooing something out. “You should probably go, the doggy might want to knock you over and lick you.” Without much warning, the ran away and into the backyard, whistling and grabbing something. He stepped from the fencing, seeing a blur or orange-red fur meet her, running circles until it’s slowed down. Autumn flung what he assumed was a toy, to which the dog chased eagerly. 

Maybe he’d like to get to know her more.


End file.
